5th Dragoon Guards
(1685–1707) (1707–1746, 1788–1800) (1746–1788) (1801–1922) |branch= Army |type= Cavalry of the Line |role= Heavy Cavalry |size= 1 Regiment |garrison= |nickname=The Green Horse |motto= Vestigia nulla restorsum (Latin - We do not retreat) |march= (Quick) The Gay Cavalier |march2= (Slow) Soldier's chorus from Gounod's Faust |battles= |anniversaries= Salamanca Day |decorations= |disbanded= |commander=Sir George Tom Molesworth Bridges |commander_label=appointment ceased in 1922 |notable_commanders=7th Earl of Cardigan }} The 5th (Princess Charlotte of Wales's) Dragoon Guards was a cavalry regiment in the British Army, first raised in 1685. It saw service for three centuries, before being amalgamated into the 5th Royal Inniskilling Dragoon Guards in 1922. The regiment was first raised as the Duke of Shrewsbury's Regiment of Horse in 1685, by the regimenting of various independent troops, and ranked as the 6th Regiment of Horse. In 1746 it was transferred to the Irish establishment, where it was ranked as the 2nd Regiment of Horse, and transferred back to the British establishment in 1788 as the 5th Regiment of Dragoon Guards. In 1804 it took the title 5th (Princess Charlotte of Wales's) Regiment of Dragoon Guards (later simply the 5th (Princess Charlotte of Wales's) Dragoon Guards) for Princess Charlotte. lithograph depicting the 5th Dragoon Guards at Balaklava during the Crimean War]] in 1856]] After service in the First World War, it retitled as 5th Dragoon Guards (Princess Charlotte of Wales's) in 1921, and was amalgamated with The Inniskillings (6th Dragoons), to form the 5th/6th Dragoons the following year. History List of titlesBritish Empire: Armed Forces: Units: British Cavalry: 5th Dragoon Guards * Langdale's Horse (1687) * Hamilton's Horse (1687–1688) * Coy's Horse (1688–1691) * 6th Horse (1691–1697) * Arran's Horse (1697–1703) * Cadogan's (1703–1712) * Kellum's Horse (1712–1717) * Napier's Horse (1717–1740) * Neville's Horse (1740–1744) * Cobham's Horse (1744–1745) * Wentworth's Horse (1745–1746) * 2nd Irish Horse (1746–1788) * 5th Dragoon Guards (1788–1804) * The 5th (Princess Charlotte of Wales's) Dragoon Guards (1804 -) Principal battles & campaigns * War of Spanish Succession * 1793 - 1802 French Revolutionary Wars * 1808 - 1814 Peninsular War * 1854 - 1855 Crimean War * 1899 - 1902 South African War * 1914 - 1918 The Great War Museum The Cheshire Military Museum, The Castle, Chester, CH1 2DN - Tl: 01244 327617 Open April–October 11am - 5pm (Sunday 2pm - 5.30pm) The Regimental Museum of the Royal Dragoon Guards (successor regiment), 3A Tower St, York, YO1 9SB. Tel: 01904 461010. Open 1st Feb-Christmas, 09.30-16.30 (Mon-Fri)/10.00-16.00 (Sat). Closed Sundays. Bibliography *The Story of a Regiment of Horse (5th Princess of Wales's Dragoon Guards) 1685-1922 (2 vols)by R L Pomeroy (Blackwood 1924) *Tracks in Europeby C J Boardman (privately printed - Home HQ 1980) *The Story of the Fifth Royal Inniskilling Dragoon Guards by R Evans (London 1951) *Change and Challenge: 5th Royal Inniskilling Dragoon Guards 1928-1978 by C Blacker and H Woods (privately printed 1978) * Available as See also *British cavalry during the First World War References * Includes chronological index of titles. Footnotes Category:Cavalry regiments of the British Army Category:1685 establishments in England Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1922 Category:Military units and formations established in 1685 Category:Regiments of the British Army in World War I Category:Regiments of the British Army in the Crimean War